


Dessert Time

by jfckarlianne



Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Female Homosexuality, First Date, Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfckarlianne/pseuds/jfckarlianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Can you do a glg fic of coley and Sonya going on a first date or prom or something?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't the best written, I've been stuck with it for weeks and couldn't think of an interesting way to end it, so I am genuinely sorry.

Coley peddled her bike down Sonya’s street, the hair flowing behind her, freshly done in loose curls. She and Sonya were finally going on their first  _official_  date as a couple, after almost a month of dating. Sonya had wanted their first official date to have been to the school dance, but Coley had wanted it to be something more intimate, more  _them_. Not just a school dance where half the school would be giving them weird or dirty looks.

Arriving at Sonya’s, she peddled up the driveway and got off the bike, letting it fall as she jogged up to the door, knocking three times. Sonya answered immediately, exiting the house and shutting the door behind her. “I swear, I’m gonna strangle my mom,” she huffed out, going to the side of her house and grabbing her own bike, climbing on. Coley quickly stood in front of her girlfriend, her hands on the handle bars to pause her, giving her a look.

“It’s great to see you, too, Son,” Coley let out, sarcastically, watching Sonya roll her eyes as she leaned in, pecking Coley on the lips. “Better,” Coley grinned, but didn’t budge, “What’d your mom do now?”

It wasn’t that Sonya’s mother wasn’t supportive of the girls. She was, and she loved them together, in theory. It was the actual practice that she didn’t really know how to handle, along with the reputation that followed, knowing people  _knew_  that her only daughter was “gay” (something that pissed Sonya off to no end, because she was  _bisexual_ ), and that Sonya’s life wouldn’t pan out  _exactly_  how she had planned it to be.

“She’s just being a bitch,” she huffed, pouting, “She didn’t think we should be going out as a couple yet. Like, we should just have a date, at home, where we can be ‘supervised’ or whatever.” Coley cracked a smile at that, knowing that ‘supervision’ does nothing, because none of the parents actually want to walk in on them, so they just let them do as they please.

“Your dad stood up for you, right?” Coley asked, watching Sonya nod, “Well, that’s all that matters. Let’s go get ice cream now!” Coley had chosen where they were going, which was to the massive dessert place that they had in town, which only served desserts. She was beyond excited, and Sonya was excited to see Coley excited. Coley quickly got back on her bike, leading the way to the dessert place.

They locked their bikes together at the bike rack, Coley finishing first and grabbing Sonya’s hand as soon as she was done, dragging her into the restaurant and leading her to their seat. After getting menus, Coley’s eyes looked over all the choices excitedly, before looking up when she felt Sonya’s eyes on her. “What?” she asked, innocently.

“You’re adorable,” Sonya said simply, grinning to the smaller girl, causing Coley to blush, “I just really like how enthusiastic you get with stuff you’re into. Crepes and ice cream being some of those things.”

Coley blushed, but smiled, going back to the menu and deciding on one of the options. “What are you gonna get?” she asked, looking to Sonya, who seemed to have no interest in her menu, more intent on watching her girlfriend. 

Sonya shrugged. “I was planning on just sharing with you,” she smiled, to which Coley grinned back, “I know I usually like what you get, and neither of us will be able to finish anyway, so might as well share. Plus, it’ll be cute because it’s our first date.”

“Well, I’m getting the s’mores crepe,” Coley grinned, nodding her head decidedly with a laugh. “I guess that’s acceptable,” Sonya teased with a laugh.

The waitress came back and took their order, walking back off for them to wait. “So,” Coley let out, “Now you can forget about all the bullshit your mom was giving you today, alright? I can tell you’re still being pouty.” The smaller girl watched Sonya, seeing her look away, before sighing, “Was she bringing up Trenton again?”

Sonya sighed, nodding her head. “She’s been talking with his mom,” she let out, rolling her eyes as she spoke, “Apparently he’s been acting all, and I do quote, ‘depressed since the breakup’. I mean, I told her he seems perfectly happy at school, but she does not believe me.”

Coley shook her head, knowing this wasn’t unusual for Sonya’s mom. “Ignore her,” she assured, reaching out and taking her hands, grinning, “She’s just scared of you changing, even though you’re  _not_. You’re still the amazing Sonya that everyone’s known for forever. Nothing about you has changed, aside from you actually being  _happy_  now that he’s gone.”

Sonya nodded, giving Coley a smile, knowing her girlfriend was right. She had been more happy since the breakup, no longer having to deal with Trenton constantly being drunk, or snapping at her, and wanting her to do things for him. She was able to be her own person now. Able to be happy and enjoy herself, and be with Coley, someone who genuinely cared about her. There was nothing more she could really ask for. “Thank you,” she let out, giving Coley a smile, squeezing her hands. Coley nodded in response.

They talked while they waited for their plate to arrive, Coley’s eyes catching the waitress as soon as she left the kitchen, growing excited. “You’re such a kid sometimes,” Sonya laughed, watching as the waitress set the plate down, both of them saying their thanks. 

“I enjoy ice cream and crepes, I apologize,” Coley laughed back, digging in.

The date went by relatively uneventful after that, with Coley and Sonya sharing the dessert, and talking about school. When they were done, they split the bill, heading outside to get their bikes.

“I’ll drive you home,” Coley said  ~~cheesily~~ , grinning, knowing Sonya’s house was on the way to her’s, so it was easy for her to ride with Sonya to her house, then go from there.

“Of course you will,” Sonya chuckled, rolling her eyes, knowing how Coley was. She mounted her bike, taking off with a laugh, knowing Coley quickly jumped on hers and peddled fast behind her. 

“Unfair!” Coley called out with a laugh, standing up on her bike as she peddled to catch up. They made it to Sonya’s house in decent time, Coley following her up the driveway, sitting on her bike as Sonya put her’s away. “Tonight was fun,” Coley grinned, her dimples showing.

“It was,” Sonya agreed, walking over, her hands on Coley’s handlebars this time, “Good thing, since you’re my girlfriend and all.” Coley’s grin grew wider, nodding her head happily. Sonya leaned in and kissed her tenderly, pulling away and biting her lip.

“See you tomorrow?” she asked, causing Coley to nod quickly, “Good. Bye, babe!” With that, Sonya pecked Coley’s lips again and headed for her house.

Coley sat there for a minute, grinning to herself, before finishing her ride home.


End file.
